Snow Angels
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: Ash, Pikachu and Misty play in the snow right before the eve of Christmas and think about the people who could not be with them today. AshxMisty friendship. ONESHOT


Anime: Pokemon

Genre: general

Type: One shot

Summary: Ash, Pikachu and Misty play in the snow right before the eve of Christmas and think about the people who could not be with them today.

Relationships: AshxMisty friendship. A lot of fluff people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

Z Star: Ok everyone, just to let you know that this isn't a MistyxAsh romance fic. But supporters of the couple can let their imaginations take over if they want to!

Misty and Ash: EWWWWWW!

Z Star: Hehehe! Enjoy my Christmas fic guys! But no flames! Don't like it, don't read it!

**_Snow Angels_**

_**By Z Star The Hidden Dragon **_

"Why can't you stop this! Why do you have to argue about everything!" Misty screamed at her older sisters. "If mum and dad were they would be disgusted at this behavior!"

"Why don't you tell that to Lily?" Violet growled. "She's the one who stole my boyfriend!"

"I didn't steal your boyfriend!" Lily yelled. "He kissed me, not the other way around!"

"Shut up! I can't take this anymore…" Storming out of the heated argument, she ran outside, not caring where she was going. Tears ran down her pale face, she didn't care about the cold. She kept running until she found the forest, where she hid. For hours and hours she cried until she ran out of tears. _This is the worst Christmas ever…

* * *

_

Back at the Waterflower house, Daisy was furious!

"Now loom what you did! I asked you to try to get along and be pleasant around each other for Misty's sake, but no, you had to be so insensitive to your sister's feelings! It's our first Christmas without Mum and Dad and I have done everything in my power to make this less hard for everyone!

"But Daisy-"

"No buts! Now we've got to look for Misty, before something bad happens to her." The Waterflower sisters nodded. They went out to search for their lost baby sister, not aware that they were going to be beaten to her…

* * *

The light had hit his tanned face, waking him from his peaceful slumber. He blinked twice, rubbing his sore, tired eyes, finally opening them. A huge yawn escaped his lips, greeting the new day. At the edge of his bed, slept the yellow mouse that had been his companion for years. "Come on Pikachu, rise and shine." He grinned, yet he was still a little groggy. But the stubborn pokemon refused to awake, grabbing the covers and hiding his head under the sheets.

"Pi, Pikachu!"

"My thoughts exactly." The coal black haired boy grumbled. "But come on, I promised Mum I would be up by 9:00." He grabbed the covers from Pikachu, making the mouse fall on floor. The yellow creature retreated to under the kid's bed, making him chuckle. "Fine you can stay, but I have to get up."

"Ash! Wake up it's 9:00!" A voice called to him.

"Yes Mum!" Ash grumbled, shaking his head. _Mothers…_He went to brush his teeth and wash himself. Later he went downstairs, greeted by a sweet aroma that only came from his mother's delicious breakfast.

"Morning sweetie." Mrs. Ketchem greeted her son. "Where's Pikachu?"

"Asleep under my bed. Don't ask." Ash smiled, he took a seat next to his mother and started scoffing down the food that was placed in front of him, like a hungry hyena.

"Do you know what day it is honey?" Mrs. Ketchem asked. "It's December 23rd! So you better make your Christmas list for Santa Claus!" Ash sweat dropped.

"Mum, I'm too old for Santa Claus, I'm turning 13 next year!" Ash exclaimed, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Yes, yes I know…" Mrs. Ketchem sighed. "It's just I remember when your father would help you with your letter to Santa Claus…" The Mother and son frowned. An awkward silence had filled the room; not even the cold could freeze their nerves. Who knew it had been 5 years since Mr. Ketchem was gone…

_If only Dad was here… then it would feel like Christmas…_Ash thought.

_If only I could make this easier for my son… I know…_

"So…" Mrs. Ketchem began to break the silent streak. "Why don't you take a look outside the window…" Ash raised an eyebrow. What on earth was she talking about?

"Why would I want to look outside Mum?"

"Oh you never know… there could be a little surprise… I don't know… something soft… and white…" Old lady Ketchem grinned looking at her cup of coco.

Ash looked at his mother strangely, but he did not bother questioning her. He went up to the windows, taking the curtains in his hands and pulled them apart. He gasped. His eyes widened, like a pair of toddler's eyes would. White little snowdrops danced on the fluffy white blanket that covered the once green and lush garden. It was like the rain coming down, but more it was more elegant, more, more beautiful. It was one of the greatest shows Mother Nature could display.

"Wow! I-I can't believe it! It's snowing! It's snowing for the first time in 5 years!" Ash cried, he ran to grab his mother into a sweet embrace, then rushed as fast as his legs could carry him, up the stairs. He flung his bedroom door open and yanked Pikachu from under the bed.

"Pikachu!" He growled, not to happy about being disturbed from his slumber. "Pikachu! You'll never guess what! It's snowing!" Ash screamed in the little mouse's ears.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Ash put him back on the bed, while he rushed to put his winter clothes on.

"Come on! Come on! Who knows how long this snow will last!" Ash laughed running back down the stairs, with Pikachu following eagerly. "Mum, me Pikachu will be out for a while!"

"Ok! But be back at three o'clock! I need you to help me make dinner!" "Ok!" Ash said before he walked out the door.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu whispered.

"You got that right… wow…" Ash gasped. The whole thing was better up close. It was a perfect winter land. Even the world Narnia from The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe couldn't compare to this. "Come on Pikachu, let's go exploring!"

So they went to the woods, where nothing was untouched by the snow. The light that struggled its way through the tree's made the place more magnificent. But through this beauty, Ash had spotted something very familiar. Dead ahead he could see a speck of red. He sneaked closer, to see what it was. Was it just an animal or a pokemon? Or was it just a plant? No…

_Misty! _Ash was shocked to see one his closest friends' right here, in Pallet town. _I wonder what she's doing here? But before I ask that, I think I'll give her a little surprise, hehe! _

_Uh-Oh! _Pikachu thought. Ash slowly crept up to the unsuspecting girl. Misty took a flower that had survived the winter's harsh environment and smelled it's fresh fragrance. Ash's steps seemed as light as feathers, cupping a handful of cold, frosty snow in his hand. He shaped into a ball. He threw his arm back and threw the white ball with perfect aim! It soared threw the air until…

"OW! What the heck?" Misty screamed, feeling something freezing cold hit her head. She turned around quickly to face the culprit. He was laughing his head off, literally rolling around in the snow! Along with Pikachu…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh I should have known!" Misty growled. But a malicious smile grew on the girl's lips. "Oh Ash…"

"What is it- AH!" Ash screamed, when he got a mouthful of snow in his face! Pikachu started going into hysterics again and Misty laughed her thermal socks off!

"Now that's funny!"

"Haha, yeah, so funny, I think I'll die laughing." Ash growled sarcastically, brushing off the offending snow. "So what are you doing here?" Misty put her hands in her pockets, not looking straight into the pair of brown eyes watching her. "Oh come on Mist, I've known you for two years, you can tell me anything."

Misty sighed deeply before giving in. She picked up Pikachu and stroked his fur.

"Well… it's my sisters…"

"Oh go figure!" Ash growled. "Have they been teasing you again, because I'll go other to your house and-"

"No Ash it's not like that." Misty sighed. Pikachu tried to hug Misty's arm as a sort of comfort, which worked a little. "They've been arguing over almost everything lately, who gets to put the star on top of the tree, who puts up the decorations, who does the cooking for Christmas day, and I've had it!"

"Isn't arguing what your family is best at?" Ash asked, earning himself another mouthful of snow. "ARGH! I was kidding!" Misty laughed at Ash's snow covered face.

"Sorry, but you deserved it!"

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Ash growled at the rosy cheek mouse. Ash shook his head and sighed frustration. He had a beast of the world against him and Misty. "Anyway… you shouldn't worry about your sisters too much, they'll sort themselves out eventually."

"Yeah, but… it's gotten worse… ever since my parents…" Misty could not finish that sentence, she forced herself no to break into tears. "They've been shouting at each other and stressing over any little thing…"

"Well they are 16 Misty." Ash said. (A.N: If I didn't get their age right, please forgive me.) "They would get upset over anything. I had this cousin once-"

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!"

"Well maybe she _does_ want to hear about that story Pikachu!" Ash growled. Misty smiled at the odd behavior of her best friend.

"How can you understand Pikachu?" She asked.

"I don' know… I just can. Besides, my Dad used to talk to Pokemon all the time and he didn't think it was weird…"

"O.o Ok…"

"Look, why don't we just forget about your sisters and build a snowman!" Ash beamed like a little child.

"Ok then…" Misty said. So for the rest of the day they played in the snow, building snowmen, having another snowball fight and making snow angels until it got dark…

"My one looks fat." Ash said looking at his angel imprint on the ground, his arms crossed.

"How can you tell? You can barely see your waist with the angel wings." Misty said.

"You'd be surprised." Ash commented, making the redhead raise an eyebrow. She shook her head and looked up at the sapphire sky that was sprinkled with diamonds that shone so bright. Ash looked up at the sea green eyed girl, as he made his angel's halo with his fingers.

"Misty…"

"Yeah Ash?"

"… Do you think real angels are watching us… from heaven, I mean." Ash asked, staring up at the vault of heaven. Misty wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the floor. She did not expect such a question coming from Ash. Pikachu stared at the two, wondering what kind of response his trainer would get.

"… Yeah I guess…" Misty replied calmly, a sad smile gracing her lips. "Sometimes I think my mum and dad are watching me…"

"And my dad too?" Ash asked, with bright, innocent eyes.

"Sure, of course he is." Misty beamed.

"And Brock's mum?"

"Yeah Ash. They're all watching over us." The radiant redhead could feel a warm glow covering her like a warm blanket. Suddenly all her insecurities went away. All the worrying about her sisters, all the sadness about her mum and Dad… and it was all thanks to Ash.

_I wish I had a little brother like him… he's been nothing but nice. Maybe this won't be the worst Christmas ever…_Misty thought.

_Hehe. At least I wasn't the only one having a hard time… I think dad would have wanted me to be happy… it is Christmas after all…thanks Misty… _

"Misty… merry Christmas!" The cola black haired boy cheered. 

"Merry Christmas to you too Ash."

"Pikachu!" What Pikachu meant was 'And to all a good night.'

"MISTY!" A voice could be heard. It was the sensation sisters and Mrs. Ketchem, who were running towards them.

"Ash Ketchem!" Mrs. Ketchem said. "Do you know what time it is! It's 4:00 p.m.! And you were supposed to be back at 3:00!"

"Huh? OH! Oh no, oh I'm sorry Mum I forgot…" Ash said, looking very guilty.

"OH MY BABY! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!" Mrs. Ketchem grabbed Ash into a bone-crushing hug, almost crushing the poor boy.

So Misty was reunited with her sisters, who quickly forgave each other. And Ash and his mother felt happier knowing that Mr. Ketchem was in a better place. And to all it was a good night…

* * *

**The End…**

* * *

Z Star: Yes, I know that was a little corny, but I really wanted to write something for Christmas.

Ash: Aww don't worry, you are still learning. So don't flame the nice lady here please! Just leave a nice and constructive reviews, that will help become a better writer!

Z Star: Thank you and Merry Christmas!


End file.
